highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Smokefall
❝ Yeah Peachkit. We're all friends and friends are nice and play with each other ❞ — Smokekit to Peachkit Smokekit is a white tom kit with grey splashes all over him. He has folded ears like his mother and a long tail unlike his father who has a stubby tail. Smokekit doesn't talk very much as he is quiet most of the time and depends on his siblings to speak for him. Smokekit was born in Windclan and spent two moons there until at two moons old, he, Waspkit and Tinykit were taken to Thunderclan to be raised by their biological father while Rosekit stayed in Windclan with her adoptive father and biological mother. After a traumatic event, Smokekit and his siblings has been taken back to Windclan where he is safe with his family. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottish Fold(from his mother) x Moggy(from his mother) x Manx(from his father) Description: Smokekit is a white tom kit with gray patches, making it look like smoke. He has blue eyes and odd folded ears like his mother and a long tail unlike his father. Palette: : = Base (#FCFFF7) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#575757) : = Eyes (#9FDAF1) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FEADF6) : = Tongue (#FFDAFB) : = Pawpads (#FFDAFB) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Catbug Scent: smells of lavender and Windclan Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Thoughtful -' Smokekit is very thoughtful of others and always thinking about things. * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Quiet -''' Smokekit never speaks for good and for bad. He's always quiet, rarely speaks, often depending on Rosekit to speak for him. * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Can't speak up -''' Adding to his quiet trait, Smokekit can't speak up for himself. He just lets others take advantage of him. * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Mossball **Smokekit really likes playing mossball with his friends and family. *Small things **Smokekit really likes small things like flowers. 'Dislikes' *Thunderclan **Its all explained below 'Goals' *Become a leader **Smokekit always joked to others about being a leader one day. If he achieves this goal, he'll bring peace to all 5 clans. 'Fears' *Losing the ones he loves **Ever since Chamomilefrost left and Archfall died, he is afraid of losing the ones he loves the most. *Thunderclan **Smokekit is very very scared of Thunderclan, or the thought of going back there. Smokekit was bullied by Rowanpaw before Nightrunner chased Archfall and his siblings away to Windclan. Everyone looked at the kits funny when they got into the clan *Nightrunner **Ever since the little fight with Chamomilefrost, he has been very afraid. Although he didn't sound that scary when Scorchtail mentioned his name but when he encountered the leader twice, he is very scared of him because of the way he attacked his "sister" and killed Archfall. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan, Thunderclan Cats Involved: Waspkit, Archfall, Chamomilepaw, Nightrunner, Scorchtail, Littlerock, Spiderkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Smokekit and his siblings are born with Wasp being the oldest and Rose the second oldest. *He is introduced to his "father" Scorchtail and his mother Littlerock. *He and Rosekit meet Koikit who is later "adopted" by Scorchtail without Littlerock knowing. Koikit, Rosekit and Smokekit all become best friends. *Littlerock and Scorchtail take them to meet Riverclan, they were very nice. *Scorchtail takes them on many adventures. *Smokekit and his siblings spend some family time with their parents out in Windclan territory. *Littlerock takes Waspkit, Smokekit and Tinykit to Thunderclan to be raised by his biological father. *Smokekit wakes up inside the Thunderclan nursery and the first cat he sees is Chamomilefrost *He thinks he is on an adventure and that Rosekit, Littlerock and Scorchtail would come back to pick him and his brother and sister up to be taken back to Windclan. *He makes a new friend, Carnationkit. *Everyone including Nightrunner and Sparkbite start noticing something different about the new kits and Smokekit wonders why. Chamomilepaw encourages him and his siblings to stay in the nursery until they are apprentices. *Smokekit finds out he can eat prey and is excited! *Chamomilepaw explains to Smokekit and his siblings on why she is leaving the clan. **Smokekit runs out to say his last goodbyes only to find out that she is leaving the next day and some drama unfolds. **Nightrunner attacks Chamomilepaw then explains to the kit that if she was family, she wouldn't be leaving the clan. **Nightrunner sends a patrol to chase Oakpaw and Chamomilepaw off the territory and into the peak. **Smokekit now feels lonely without a mother or big sister. *Rowanpaw returns from a gathering and pushes Waspkit and Smokeit. This causes Smokekit not being able to speak up for himself. **Nightrunner finds out about the kits' background from said gathering and quickly goes back to Thunderclan to order Archfall to take his kits back. He refuses so Nightrunner chases them off himself. **Archfall and Nightrunner fight at the pass to the peak where Archfall is killed and Nightrunner is severly wounded but lives. **Scorchtail finds the kits in the undergrowth they were hiding in. He brings them back to Windclan's nursery and vows to protect them with his life. *Cloverdapple dies in her sleep in the nursery with Lichenkit. **Koikit, Pheasantkit,and Smokekit all think that she is sleeping and having a very good dream. **Littlerock apologizes for her actions towards her family. **A small vigil is held for Cloverdapple and Bearnose who got injured and died days before. While this happens, Littlerock tells Smokekit that Clover is actually dead and not sleeping then tells him that she will always look down on the clan and will visit him if he becomes a leader. *One of Thunderclan's warriors, Badgermist, is killed on Windclan territory and Windclan gets the blame for it. **Nightrunner BARGES in and Smokekit screams, being deathly terrified of him now calling him Meanrunner. *Littlerock tells Smokekit and his siblings that they only have a few moons left before they can be apprentices. *Thunderclan barges into Windclan. **Nightrunner decides to force his way into the nursery injuring and almost killing Leapkit, Birchkit, Curlykit and Sandlily. Leapkit and Curlykit barely survives with blinded eyes and a broken rib. Birchkit is severely injured from being beat up. **Thunderclan wins at the cost of many warriors wounded and seeking aid from their ally, Riverclan. **Littlerock's face is covered in wounds and moves to the medicine den to recover. Smokekit comes to stay with her during her long road to said recovery. *The kits receives flowers from the warriors and Spiderkit teaches Smokekit and Rosekit how to make a flower crown. *Smokekit meets two unnamed kits who were brought in by Weaselbite. **Their names are Grizzlykit and Peachkit. *Grizzlykit finds a scary bug that also scares Smokekit **Spiderkit explains that it won't hurt so Rosekit comes to save the day! **Smokekit takes a liking to the bug and plays with it while Spiderkit shows off his grass friendship bracelets. **Spiderkit yells at Smokekit about how he can't be a leader if he's scared of a harmless bug, Rosekit is there as well. **Smokekit gets scared, saying how Spiderkit was so similar to Nightrunner when he would yell too. **Spiderkit apologizes, Smokekit and Rosekit forgive him. *Birchkit dies from Nightrunner's brutal attack that happened many many moons ago. **Spiderkit is saddened by this but all of KitClan comfort each other. *KitClan can't wait to be apprentices! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ''' ---- |-|Starclan= :Archfall/Warrior/Biological Father/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"P-papa..." :Smokekit didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his real father :Cloverdapple/Deputy/???/⦁ ::"Mama says that you are in Starclan and you are watching over us. She also says that we'll see each other if I ever become a leader" :Cloverdapple was the former deputy of Windclan until she passed away in her sleep. Smokekit woke up to Pheasantkit's cries and pleas in an attempt to wake up his mother but Lavendarpool told the kits that she was just sleeping and having a good dream. Until Littlerock broke the bad news to Smokekit that she was dead and not sleeping. |-|ThunderClan= "They are very mean with Meanrunner! But Carnationbeeclaw is very nice." :'''Carnationpaw/apprentice/best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss you alot. Don't worry! We can meet again!" :Smokekit met Carnationpaw when they were kits. She was his very first friend in Thunderclan and now misses her. :Nightrunner/Leader/grr/⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"You big meanie!" :Nightrunner is Thunderclan's leader or so he thinks. He attacked Chamomilefrost(Chamomilepaw at the time) after Wildflame revealed that she was leaving the clan. Smokekit hates him now and doesn't want to go back to the clan ever again. |-|WindClan= :Rosekit/kit/sister/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you sooo much!" :Smokekit would follow Rosekit around wherever she went. He loves her very much and never wants to lose her :Koikit/Kit/Brother figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"You're my friend and brother!" :Koikit isn't actually Smokekit's brother. He sees him as a brother more than a friend. :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I missed you so much! I want to be like you when I grow up." :Smokekit is glad to be with him again. :Waspkit/kit/brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"You're my other best friend!" :Smokekit is glad to be his little brother and best friend. :Spiderkit/kit/friend?/⦁⦁⦁⦁/55% ::"um.." :Smokekit met Spiderkit on the day of the attack. They became friends instantly but after a small verbal fight, Smokekit doesn't know if he considers Spiderkit a friend anymore. :Acornbranch/warrior/grr/⦁/1% ::"Leave Koikit alone you big meanie number 2!" :Smokekit is wondering why Acornbranch isn't letting Koikit play with him and his friends. |-|ShadowClan= :Chamomilefrost/warrior/friend,sister figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I love you big sister..." :Chamomilepaw was the first cat Smokekit saw when he woke up in Thunderclan's nursery. He saw her as both a friend and a big sister. They were inseparable but that changed when she left Thunderclan. |-|RiverClan= "They're very nice" |-|SkyClan= "Who are you?" |-|Outside the Clans= 'Trivia' *His blood consists of kittypet, Windclan and Thunderclan. *It is unknown where he got his pelt colors from but Chamomilefrost claims for it to be "interesting" *Smokekit's personality is based off the owner's sensitive side 'Quotes' ❝ Smoke has an interesting pelt, who'd he get it from? ❞ — Chamomilepaw noticing his pelt ❝ Staws sound pwetty! ❞ — Smokekit when Scorchtail agrees to take the family Stargazing ❝ I wove you mama! We'll always be there for you! ❞ — Smokekit when his mother was crying ❝ But she my sister! ❞ ❝''She clearly wasn't. Families are supposed to stick together right?❞ — ''Nightrunner explaining to Smokekit why Champaw left ❝''It okay Waspy. We hewe fo you always''❞ — Smokekit comforting Waspkit ❝''Huh? What happen? Cwovo is just sweeping!❞ — ''Smokekit thinking Cloverdapple is sleeping and not dead ❝ Don't cry Koikit...It be okay! ❞ — Smokekit comforting Koikit 'Fanart' Untitled686-2.png|by 眠たい Untitled854.png|by 眠たい __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters